Yuffies and Sephiroth's wedding! o.o
by Yuffie Kisaragi Ninja Girl
Summary: It's the second part of weird days o.O O.o Yuffies and Sephiroth's wedding!


  
  
  
  
[Sephiroth's mansion]  
  
Sephiroth:So.. What do you think?  
Cloud:It's so.... Light..  
Cid:Yea! It's too !"%##%/)##"*^'~&/~ light for you to live here!  
Sephiroth:It's Yuffie idea and if you don't like it, I'll probably serve you as dinner..  
Cid:[Gulps some] Well... I think it's very very.. ¤#%)&¤/*^%#(%^ nice..   
Yuffie:Really?  
Cid:[Drags Yuffie away from Sephiroth and says low] No! I just said that cause Sephiroth would serve me as dinner if I didn't like it! You stupid lil' brat!  
Yuffie:SEPHY! Y'KnoW WHAT CID CALLED ME AND WHAT HE THINKS ABOUT THE DECORATION?!  
Sephiroth:What?  
Yuffie:He just said he liked it cause you would serve him as dinner if he didn't and he called me lil' brat too!  
Sephiroth:[His eyes is burning] HE CALLED YOU WHAT?!  
Yuffie:Lil' brat!  
Cid:No I didn't! [Walks over to Sephiroth and bursts out in fake tears] Must you discuss this now? Infront of all these people?  
Sephiroth:Well.. Eh.. No I don't have to....  
Cid:[Stops with the fake tears and smiles some] Good!  
Sephiroth:I'll save that for the wedding tonight!  
Cid:AAAAAAHHH!!!! [Faints]  
Tifa:Ah shit! This is the third time today!  
Aeris:Yeah. It starts to get on my nerves! Lets take him to the basement, put a fake spider infront of him and put a video camera then record when he wakes up to see if he faints again!  
Barret:YEAH![Grabs Cid by the legs and drags him down to the basement and puts a fake spider infront of him then walks up to the others]Hehe.. This is going to be fun to watch!  
  
[A few hours later in the basement]  
  
Cid:[Waking up slowly]Ey? What the hell?![Looks at the fake spider] AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! PLEASEE!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!![Starts to cry]  
  
[Upstairs]  
  
All:HAHAHAHA!  
Barret:That foo'! I wonder how he'll react when he'll notice all his teletubbie tapes is gone!  
Cloud:[Froze and stares at Barret] What? Is.. The teletubbie tapes is gone?  
Barret:Yeah, so?  
Red:He loved those tapes Barret..  
Barret:Oh no! Don't tell me he watched them too! That's it! Now we've got TWO! TWO maniacs or jerks or lil' drunkass worms or whatever the hell you now should call them that is watching the sick lil' tv program!  
Tifa:Barret.. It's not a sick lil' tv program... It's...[Shivers at the thought]The.. teletubbies..  
Cid:[Comes upstairs shivering cause of fear] I'm... I'm.. About to die...[Faints]  
Aeris:OH! Now it's the 4th time today!  
Sephiroth:Is Cid the fainting god or something?  
Yuffie:Probably...Oh well.. Who cares? Lets go to the kitchen and have ice cream!  
All:YEAH![Everyone walks to the kitchen except Cid that's laying on the floor]  
  
[ShinRa HQ]  
  
Reno:Sir! Did you hear that that Yuffie and Sephiroth is getting married?  
Rufus:What? Yuffie and Sephiroth?  
Reno:You heard me.  
Rufus:Oh no.... And I who love Yuffie! [Starts to cry]  
Tseng:No, you don't love her! You love Reno!  
Reno:WHAT?! MY OWN BOSS LOVES ME?!  
Rufus:[Stops crying]Oh, yeah I love Reno... That's right  
Tseng:Yes, Reno he loves you..  
Reno:SWEEEEET!!!!   
  
  
[3 days later, Yuffies and Sephiroth's wedding]  
  
Cid:Wow! THIS is a nice place!  
Sephiroth:Yeah, I know...  
Cloud:1 question..  
Sephiroth:Yeah?  
Cloud:WHERE the heck are we?!  
Sephiroth:Uh.... I d... It doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is that me and Yuffie is getting married...  
Cloud:Yeah..Right...  
Sephiroth:What did you say?  
Cloud:Nothing..  
Cid:What he said was-[Cloud gives him a playboy magazine] WOOOOW!! JUST LOOK AT THESE!!!  
Cloud:So.. Sephiroth... Wanna go and see how Vinc-  
Sephiroth:[Staring in the playboy magazine with Cid]  
Cloud:Oh screw this! I'm going to see.. someone...  
  
[The real wedding o.O]  
  
[Sephiroth is standing by the altar and watches as Yuffie walks in and up to him]  
Priest:Will you, Sephiroth.. bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Sephiroth:I do..  
Priest:Will you, Yuffie.. bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Yuffie:I do..  
Cloud:[saying low] Oh this is so sad..[Sobs quietly]  
Tifa:[Hits him in the ribs] It's not a funeral!  
Cloud:Oh...[Stops sobbing]  
Cid:[Still looking in the playboy magazine then shouts out] HEY SEPHIROTH! YOU GOT-[Barret knocks him down]  
  
  
[After the wedding at Sephiroth's mansion]  
  
[Sephiroth and Yuffie is sitting in a couch, almost making out..]  
  
Cid:EW! GROSS!  
Aeris:Oh, shut up, Cid! I think they're a cute couple!  
Cloud:[Looks kinda nervous, like he can't hold any longer] I can't hold it anymore!!!  
Tifa:What?   
Cloud:[Runs over to the Tv and puts on the teletubbies] Aaaaaaah! Finally!  
Barret:OOOOOH! Cloud! You're my angel! I thought I was gonna die if I didn't get to see this soon!  
Tifa:And this is supposed to be 2 members of the AVALANCHE?! Oh my god...  
Red:Are they always like this?  
Aeris:Just get used to it and you'll never notice it!  
Cid:Cloud wanna.[Notices Cloud sitting infront of the tv staring at the teletubbies] CLOUD![Cloud don't even move]  
Cid:[Grabs Cloud and drags him outta the living room, but after a few minutes Cloud notices that he's not watching Teletubbies and runs into the living room and sits infront of the tv and watches teletubbies]  
Cid:Argh! %#%%&¤#**^"/)(&^ annoying blond jerk!  
Red:OH MY GOD!!! YOU GUYS! YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!!![everyone that's in the living room runs out to Red]  
Cid:What is it?  
Red:LOOK![POints to Barret and everyone looks at him]  
Tifa:Oh my god! [Starts to laugh]  
Cloud:HAHA! PINKY ASS!!!! [falls down on the floor, laughing]  
Aeris:Barret, you do know that you have pink hair do you?  
Barret:OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!!! STUPID FOO'S!!!  
Cid:Aww.. !&#(/%"(¤%/)%¤ I lost the bet!  
Cloud:Huh? What bet? With Barret  
Cid:Oh..Well, yea.. The one who dyed their hair pink first would get 5000gil from the other....  
Cloud:5000GIl?! Oh my... Cid you stupid lil' worm!  
Barret:HAHA!CID IS GETTING YELLED AT BY A BLOND JERK!!  
Red:Oh my god... Barret grow up!  
Yuffie:[Comes out from the living room with Sephiroth and both stares at Barret] Oh my god! BARRET HAS PINK HAIR!!!  
Sephiroth:HAHAHAHA!! THE PINKY ASS' RETURN!!!!   
Barret:God if you're really existing please give this couple a horrible death...[The ShinRa appears ouf of nowhere] Um.. God did you hear me or something? This isn't anyone that could make those two die..  
Rufus:What the hell are you talking about, Barret?  
Reno:HAHAHA! LOOK AT HIS HAIR!!! HE'S A P- [Barret knocks him down]  
Rude:Well, it looks kinda funny..  
Tseng:OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RENO, YOU CREEP?!  
Reno:I'm not yours... I'm President ShinRa's...  
Rufus:Reno, I though we made a deal.. You would call me Rufus if you got to take a show- [Notices everyone staring at him and Reno] Never mind...  
Tseng:[Starts to sob and starts to hug and kiss Rude] OOooooh! Smooth skin!  
Rude:AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IF OFF ME!!!!  
  
Umm.. The end....  
  
Sorry it's so short.. I'll try to make the next one longer and better..  
  
  



End file.
